


Black Lace

by HellsAngel921



Category: DCU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Pure PWP, because I had a mighty need, but nothing really too explicit hence the rating, kinktober prompt: lingerie, my attempt at writing some more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsAngel921/pseuds/HellsAngel921
Summary: Clark wouldn’t have labeled himself as kinky.Before he’d met Bruce.





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my mighty need for Bruce in panties... no other reason really haha. It's short cause <s>I can't write porn to save my life so here's to practicing</s> it's only here so I can say I contributed to kinktober and feel like if I don't do this now then I might not do any of it later and I would have been very sad with myself...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clark wouldn’t say he was a particularly kinky guy. Sure, he’d watched porn before, and he wasn’t afraid to admit not all of it had been vanilla but he’d hardly say his tastes ran near anything scandalous. The one time he’d ever gotten close, he’d immediately slammed down the lid of his laptop (nearly destroying the whole thing in his haste), the image of blindfolds and handcuffs making his whole face red.

So yes, all in all, Clark wouldn’t have labeled himself as kinky.

Before he’d met Bruce.

Before he’d laid eyes on the most stubborn, willful, beautiful man on the planet and had spent no time at all to fall utterly in love with the bastard. And eventually right into his bed when they’d both pulled their heads out of their asses and realized their one sided love wasn’t so one sided.

At the time, Clark hadn’t really thought too much about what sex with Bruce would be like. Don’t get him wrong, he’d _imagined_ having sex with Bruce a lot more than he’d be proud to admit and his wet dreams exclusively involved Bruce (and still do) during the one and half year of pining after the man. Maybe because sex wasn’t the ‘be all, end all’ of a relationship for Clark, he’d never imagined just how much being able to sleep together with Bruce would make the Kryptonian love Bruce anymore than he already did.

He was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Sex with Bruce Wayne was life changing.

It’d been proven to him constantly since the moment Clark had been dragged willingly into Bruce’s bedroom when they’d finally resolved their shouting match of the day by making out against the wall of his study. Bruce’s legs wrapping around his waist, hands grabbing at his hair with force that would make a normal human uncomfortable but, to Clark, felt like a caress, had been exhilarating. They’d been like teenagers, grinding against each other with abandon and exchanging wet sloppy kisses until they’d both come in their pants.

Clark, who’d been the first to catch his breath, had leaned back slightly, allowing his partner to set his feet back on the ground, and asked if the other was okay. He’d been worried that he may have used too much strength in holding Bruce in place but all he got was an answering growl from the Bat before he’d been pulled none too gently deeper into the Wayne mansion where he’d been thrown onto very expensive Egyptian cotton sheets, probably knocking over the several thousand dollar matching pillows.

He’d barely had enough time to catch a glimpse of Bruce discarding his suit tie before the man was stalking towards him, a grin on his face that was just shy of playboy Brucie.

“What the hell kind of question is that when you haven’t even fucked me yet?”

Clark isn’t sure what kind of noise he made when he’d reached out to pull Bruce into the bed with him but the widening of that grin into something that made his body burn was etched into his mind. Afterwards, he remembered thinking to himself that he’d never experienced sex quite like that. Rough and fast paced, fucking into Bruce as hard as he dared go without harming the other man only to be scolded and ordered to go even harder. And Clark did. He’d even enjoyed it, pushing both of their limits in the moment by giving Bruce what he wanted but making sure he wouldn’t be injured in the process.

Throughout the several months afterwards, Clark had learned he enjoyed a lot of things Bruce implemented into their bedroom activities. Despite his jealousy to being reminded of just how well known Brucie’s salacious reputation was, having a lover who was more experienced and had a body that could take more than the average human did things to Clark’s libido he’d dared not admit out loud. Not that there was any doubt for either of them though, with just how eager the Kryptonian was any time Bruce uttered that he wanted to “try something new” with him. He really couldn’t help it, seeing Bruce, panting and moaning just for him with lust-glazed eyes made all coherent thoughts that didn’t involve finding out just how flexible the Gotham bat could be, fly out the window.

Clark is sure they’d done it against every available furniture in the Wayne mansion by now. He knew he should feel guilty for the cleaning crew that visited once a week but he’s sure by now that _they_ know what they’re getting into with being hired to billionaire Brucie.

Clark wished he could say the same in his relationship with the man. That he was used to Bruce’s antics by now and would hardly be surprised by whatever happens with him, especially things concerning their sex lives.

Bruce never failed to prove him incapable of owning up to such a claim.

Which is how he’d ended up being sat on their bed, horny and straining in his jeans while Bruce took his time doing whatever the hell in the bathroom. This is, of course, _after_ he’d ambushed Clark at the front door, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss that was mostly tongue. It’d been ten minutes since that bathroom door had closed behind him and Clark was tempted to just rip the thing off its hinges and slam Bruce right up against the shower wall.

When Bruce finally stepped out, Clark could have screamed but it probably would have died in his throat when he saw that his boyfriend was wearing nothing but a fluffy white bathrobe. The thing didn’t even cover past the top of his thighs.

Seeing Clark’s eyes travel up and down his body had Bruce grinning like a cat and he sauntered ever so slowly towards the bed, despite knowing how hard he must have gotten the other man from before. The absolute asshole.

When he was finally near enough for Clark to draw him onto his lap, he chuckled at the show of impatience.

“Kept you waiting huh?” he asked, like he didn’t know the answer to that and threaded long fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, gently tugging him in for a deep kiss.

Clark moaned, feeling like he was in absolute bliss. It was times like these, with Bruce allowing things to be slow and sweet that he felt truly lucky. He loved their more intimate moments just as much as the rough fucking. He lived to be able to run his hands against Bruce’s skin, massaging each scar that ran up his leg to-

Clark paused, breaking off from the other’s lips and glancing down. His hands twitching mid motion right underneath Bruce’s bathrobe.

Bruce groaned his disappointment at their interrupted kiss but traced his mouth to the side of Clark’s neck instead, intent on suckling on a spot just below his ear where he knew would make Clark weak in the knees had they been standing. As it was however, though it made Clark shiver with a pleasant tingle going down his spine, he wasn’t distracted the least bit from his recent discovery. Because if he wasn’t mistaken, if he truly didn’t imagine the fabric his fingers brushed over-

Then Bruce wasn’t as naked underneath that robe as he originally thought.

“Bruce, are you...? Is that-?”

“Hmm?” The man finally looked back up into Clark’s eyes, a mischievous expression on his face. Then slowly he sat up straight, never once breaking eye contact to reach for Clark’s hands, removing them from his thighs towards the tie holding his robe closed. Clark got the idea, licking his lips once to prepare himself and undid the binding, holding the robe open to reveal-

Panties. Bruce was wearing panties. Pretty lacy black _panties_ and garters that hugged his skin in just the right way with a mesh pouch that did nothing to hide the man’s impressive erection. In fact, it drew attention to it.

Clark felt his mouth go impossibly dry, his whole body was heating up. He couldn’t form any words and, he belatedly realized, any thoughts besides ‘Bruce is in panties’ would be impossible for him right now. He might need a few minutes to collect himself.

“See something you like?”

Clark’s attention immediately snapped back up, surprise overtaking him not because of the smirk on Bruce’s face but the hint of uncertainty in his voice, as if he had any reason to be insecure with Clark feeling light headed from just how much seeing his boyfriend in pretty black panties was turning him on. He supposed he could only blame himself, seeing as he’d done nothing but gape stupidly all this time.

Well he’d fixed that right now.

“Yes, very much so.” He breathed, moving his hands back down so he could trail them up Bruce’s thighs again, thumbs brushing reverently over the floral designs.

He was rewarded for his honesty when the last traces of uncertainty disappeared. Once again Bruce pulled his hands away and Clark felt confusion for only a second before he was being pushed to lay on his back, propped up against the pillows. And then Bruce sat back, sliding out of Clark’s lap before turning around and throwing a leg over that same lap to straddle him with his back facing him.

And Clark-he had… he had to just take a minute to catch his breath again. Because what Bruce was wearing was apparently more of a thong than panties when viewed from the back. There was nothing save for the thin piece of black lace going right between that ass.

He nearly jumped when Bruce removed his belt, making quick work of it and the zipper of his jeans. His hum of relief when he finally felt his cock freed from his boxers was cut off into a loud groan when Bruce licked a long wet trail from base to tip and he automatically reached out with both hands to grab the other’s hips.

“Fuck, Bruce…”

“Hmm, later. Right now I want to suck your cock in these panties while you eat me out.” 

_ Oh my god. _

Clark let out a strangled, wrecked sound, feeling dizzy with arousal at the image. His eyes nearly rolled into his head when Bruce put his mouth back on him, going down all the way in one go until Clark felt himself hitting the back of the man’s throat.

“God Bruce, you’re so kinky.” Clark couldn’t help it, he needed to say something to distract himself from coming too fast. The vibrations from Bruce’s throat when he chuckled in response almost undid him anyway and he bit his lip to stop the disappointed whimper when Bruce pulled off him to turn his head back. The heat in his gaze and smug smirk he wore only served to make Clark’s blood run hotter.

“What? You’re saying you hate it?”

“God no…” Clark shook his head, hands finally moving to spread his lover open for him.

He absolutely _loved_ it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> To be fair, I think this is pretty tame to how kinky Bruce _can_ be but like I said, I had a mighty need.
> 
> [Here’s what Bruce was wearing for research purposes lol](https://www.lingeriediva.com/collections/mens-lingerie/products/lace-micro-garter-short?variant=7566547615774)


End file.
